vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Artakha
Summary Artakha is the wielder of the Legendary Mask of Creation, and the being in the Matoran Universe responsible for the creation of masks, weapons, and even the Toa, having created even the Toa Mata. Many Matoran creators work alongside him in peace and comfort. Thousands of years after the creation of the Matoran Universe, a team lead by the Makuta Kojol invaded Artakha's island (also named Artakha) and stole one of his creations, Avohkii, the Mask of Light. Artakha responded by telling the Order of Mata Nui to expunge the location of his island from all maps, and kill all those who know of its location, including Kojol. And so Artakha and his island faded into legend. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. At least High 6-A with preparation / inventions. 5-B with the Mask of Creation Name: Artakha Origin: Bionicle Age: 100,000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Wielder of the Mask of Creation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation, Biological Manipulation / Technology Manipulation (Has created the Toa Mata and the four Crystal Serpents), Matter Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (His telepathic power is enough to reverse Tren Krom's mind switching and penetrate Karda Nui's shielding. If the Mask of Creation were to be destroyed, all those within the Matoran Universe would lose their capacity for creativity and would be incapable of making anything new), Perception Manipulation (Artakha can change the way others perceive his island), Telepathy, Teleportation (Can teleport himself and others by warping space), Longevity Attack Potency: Island level (Equal, if not superior, to the likes of Brutaka, Helryx, Miserix, and even Tren Krom). At least Multi-Continent level with preparation / inventions (Created the Staff of Artakha). Planet level with the Mask of Creation (As one of the Legendary Kanohi, the Mask's power is equal to Vahi's, which can destroy the Matoran Universe and make all of its past and future happen at once). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Roodaka once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand), possibly higher (Brutaka claims to have uprooted mountains). Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with his abilities (His range should be comparable to a Toa's, such as Pohatu, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Multi-Continental with the Staff of Artakha, Planetary with Teleportation and with the full power of the Mask of Creation Standard Equipment: Any number of his inventions, including weapons. *'The Mask of Creation:' One of the Legendary Kanohi, which allows Artakha to imagine and envision the entire process of completing any given object, and then can create it if Artakha knows how. Thanks to this, it is possible for him create new objects from thin air. However, it cannot create living things itself, only giving Artakha the knowledge on how to do so. If it were destroyed, all things in the Matoran Universe would lose their creativity and the ability to create anything new. Intelligence: Artakha is an ancient and highly intelligent being with a highly developed understanding of the Matoran Universe, all its workings, and all that's within. He is a genius who has invented many things, from powerful weapons to versatile armors. Weaknesses: The Mask of Creation loses much of its power outside of the Matoran Universe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Biology Users Category:Book Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Space Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5